


Sweat, Dirt and Collants

by Speckleofdust



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Dan, Fluff, M/M, Rugby Player Phil, kinda rushed but oh well, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleofdust/pseuds/Speckleofdust
Summary: Phil loves to watch Dan dance





	

Phil was late, as always. His coach was going to make him run 20 laps. Shit.

He quickly walked down the halls, his rugby bag hanging over his shoulder. Phil knew he was late, but, when he passed through the music room, he couldn’t help but stop.

Soft classical music spilled out of the room. Phil peeked inside the class, smiling at the scene.

A boy was dancing. He had fluid movements and just looked so soft and precious. Phil knew this boy. Dan Howell, the boy who liked to wear black clothes and nail polish, who sat quietly in the back of the class, who had a famous aesthetic Tumblr.

And who danced like something from Phil’s dreams.

Someone bumped into him.

-Stop being a creep, Phil. –Alfie, a fellow rugby player, said. –Just go talk to him.

Phil blushed, backing away from the window.

-I can’t just talk to him. He’ll think I’m weird.

-He already thinks you’re weird. You spy on him every time we have practice.

-I’m not spying! I’m just appreciating.

Alfie snorted.

-Dude, seriously. Just go talk to him.

-Maybe.

They reached the field. The coach was already discussing strategies for the next game, and Phil quietly joined the others, still thinking about a certain ballet dancer in school.

                                                    **

Phil liked to watch Dan move around the halls. He knew it was weird, but the boy was so gracious and light, even when he was laughing so hard that milk spilled out of his nose.

Phil was so infatuated.

He caught Dan’s eyes on the cafeteria, the boy smiling widely. Phil blushed and looked down, his fists closed.

-He’s staring. –Alfie said besides him. Zoe, his girlfriend, giggled.

-Stop staring back! –Phil hissed. –You’re making me look weird.

-Phil, you don’t need us to do that. –Zoe teased. –But seriously, go talk to him.

-But I don’t even know if he likes boys. –Phil mumbled. Zoe arched her brow.

-I saw him snogging the shit out of Anthony Padilla at a party a few months ago. I’m pretty sure he’s not a heterosexual.

-Really? –Phil tried not to get his hopes up. And to kill the small spark of jealousy that bloomed in his chest.

-Mate, if you don’t talk to him, I’ll. –Alfie said.

-You wouldn’t dare.

Alfie started to stand up, but Phil grabbed his arm.

-Okay, okay, I’ll talk to him.

-Today. –Alfie pressed.

-Today.

He looked over at Dan’s table again, but he was nowhere to be seen.

                                                       **

Phil hated the world, and of course the world hated him back.

First he was late for practice because he accidentally fell asleep on the library. Then his phone escaped his hand and cracked the entire skin. On the way to the field, Phil noticed that he had forgotten his English book on the library, and had to make the way back.

So, absorbed in his own anger, he didn’t even notice the boy kneeled down in the middle of the hall.

Phil tripped on him, losing his balance and falling face first into the floor. He felt tears behind his eyes from humiliation and just plain frustration.

-Oh my God! I’m so, so sorry. –An apologetic voice sounded besides him. –Seriously, I’m so sorry. Oh my god, let me help you.

Phil looked up. In front of him, in all of his glory, was Dan Howell wearing only a collant and ballet thighs. Phil’s mouth went dry.

-Oh. –He said, sitting up. His hands were lightly burning from the crash. –I’m fine.

-I’m really sorry. –Dan was fiddling with his hands, biting his lip and looking up at him. Phil’s heart filled with warmth.

-It’s okay, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.

-Okay. –Dan smiled, a shy thing, and Phil just wanted to grab him and kiss every inch of his face.

-Shit, I’m late. –Phil cursed. Dan’s eyes widened.

-Me too. Miss Prince will kill me.

-Well, see you around.

-See you around, Captain Lester. –Dan said and winked, walking quickly in direction of his class. Phil was left dumbfounded in the middle of the hall, blinking at the air. 

                                                  **

The next time he saw Dan, the boy was being pressed against a locker by a guy three times bigger than him.

-You think you’re cute acting like a damn faggot. –The guy sneered at Dan, who just looked forward, without reaction. Phil furrowed his brows.

-Hey. –He shouted, walking towards them. The guy looked at him, recognizing him as the rugby captain. Phil pushed him away from Dan, constricted anger present on his face. –Leave him alone.

-Defending your boyfriend, Lester?

-Defending a person. –Phil glared at him. –Don’t bother him again.

-Or else what? –The guy smirked, but Phil was taller and his reputation as the rugby captain was respected in his school.

-Or else you’re gonna regret it. –Phil pushed him again. –Now leave.

The guy threw him a last sardonic smile and turned around, leaving. Phil glared after him until he felt a light touch on his arm.

Dan was standing behind him, smiling shyly.

-Thank you.

-It was nothing. That guy’s an asshole.

-I know. –Dan stood on his tiptoes and kissed Phil’s cheek, a quick brush of lips against skin that left Phil sweating. He smelled like vanilla body wash and expensive perfume. –But thanks anyway.

Phil felt like fainting.

                                              **

Phil loved watching Dan dance.

He moved with such feeling, with such determination. His eyes closed, limbs light as feathers. Dan’s face was scrunching up in concentration and his body moved to the rhythm of the song. Phil was hypnotized.

It was worth it to invent an alibi to get into the dancing studio just to see Dan in all of his glory.

-Phil? –Miss Prince called him. Phil startled.

-Yes?

-Do you need anything?

-I… Yes, yes I do. Hmmm, Mr. Hemingway needs a CD player.

Miss Prince arched a brow.

-Mr. Hemingway? The Math teacher?

-Yes. –Phil swallowed. –He wanted to show us a rap about PI.

-Mr. Hemingway?

-Yes. –Just now Phil realized that his lie was rubbish. Mr. Hemingway was a 70-year-old man who never did anything different than write formulas on the board.

Dan was still dancing, too focused on the music. Phil sighed watching him.

-You know. –Miss Prince said while giving him the player. –You don’t need to make excuses to see him. Dan loves all the attention he can get.

Phil blushed crimson.

-I.. I don’t… I wasn’t…

Miss Prince brushed him off.

-I’m sure you weren’t.

The song ended right there and Dan stopped dancing, standing beautifully in the middle of the room.

-I’m gonna go now. –Phil said, still blushing. Madam Prince shook her head, mumbling something about teenagers.

On his way out, Phil’s eyes caught Dan’s. The boy waved and smiled, face flushed from dancing. Phil collided right with the door, face first on the wood.

He could still hear Dan’s laugh as he ran away.

                                                 **

-You did very good today.

Phil turned around, his smile big and wide. Dan was there with him, in a house filled with people from school. Phil’s team had just won a game and he was in heaven. They were on a chill house party, with people drinking, dancing, and giving each other space. The Phil kind house party.

-Thanks. –Phil clutched his beer. He didn’t even liked beer that much.

-Can I ask you a thing?

-Of course.

Dan’s doe eyes were so distracting.

-Why you keep standing outside the dance studio every afternoon? –Dan asked with genuine curiosity. Phil licked his lips nervously. How he could answer that question without looking like a creep.

-I love to watch you dance. –He answered honestly.

Dan smiled.

-C’mere. –He grabbed Phil’s wrist and pulled him closer. Phil smelled like sweat and dirt and beer, but Dan kissed him anyway.

He didn’t kiss him deeply and neither used tongue. It was just a caress of lips, moving against each other. Phil loved it. He loved even more when Dan leaned against him, putting his hands on Phil’s shoulder. He caught Alfie’s eyes from across the room and the boy winked and gave him a thumb up. Phil rolled his eyes.

-C’mon. –He murmured. Phil leaded the boy upstairs, finding a cliché empty room. He and Dan layed on the bed, looking at each other. And then they just talked, filling the walls with soft spoken words and gentle laughs.

-Why do you dance? –Phil asked, playing with Dan’s fingers.

-I don’t know. –Dan admitted. –I love it. I love moving my body together with the music, I love the attention when I’m performing, I love feeling the sore muscles after a hard practicing day.

Phil smiled.

-I love that too.

-It’s a sweet pain, right? But yeah. I just can’t see myself not dancing.

-Please never stop. –Phil kissed his cheek. Dan smiled.

-And why do you play rugby? Doesn’t it hurt?

-Oh, it does. Actually, many of my bones are cracked cause of it. And I’ve broken my nose thrice now. And I have some scars on weird places.

-Ouch.

-Yeah. But it’s like you said. I can’t imagine myself not doing it.

-Well, next time you get hurt, I’ll be there to patch you up.

Phil’s heart filled with warm.

-You’re so soft, Dan Howell.

-I’m emo today. Don’t get used to it.

Phil pulled him to a hug anyways.

-Ew, you’re all sticky and smelling gross.

-Shush. It’s manly smell.

Dan giggled and bit down Phil’s collarbone.

-It’s disgusting.

-You get used to it.

-I hope.

                                              **

There was no better sensation than winning a game, Phil thought. Especially when he had a beautiful and sassy boyfriend to hug afterwards.

-Don’t come close to me. –Dan said, nose scrunched up. –You’re dripping sweat.

-Aw, Dan. Won’t you give your boyfriend a hug?

-No! –Dan squealed when Phil stepped closer. –Come any closer to me and I’ll scream.

-You wouldn’t. –Phil approached him. Dan screamed and ran away, getting into the empty locker room, Phil following after him.

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Dan in the shower box.

-You cheeky little thing. –Phil smirked, already taking off his clothes. Dan turned on the shower.

-What? You’re disgusting. I’m just helping you. –Dan pretended innocence, but him taking off his pants kind of ruined the image.

-If you say so. –Phil stepped in the shower with him. The warm water was welcome, and Dan stepping forward to wrap his arms around his aching body was just too good.

-Did I did good today? –He asked.

-Meh. –Dan answered, shrugging. –You were okay, I guess. Joe was much better, tho.

-Really?

-Mhm. He also looked hotter while tackling the others. –Dan hid his smile in Phil’s chest.

-Then why aren’t you in shower with him right now?

Dan sighed dramatically, his wet hair curling. Phil intertwined his finger in one of the locks.

-Unfortunately, he’s straight. You were what I had to stick up with.

-Oh, shut up, you love me.

Phil felt Dan’s smile against him.

-You did amazing today. –Dan kissed him, his painted nails scratching Phil’s back lightly. –I’m so proud.

Phil moved his tongue along with Dan, the warm spray of water hitting them.

-I love you. –He said.

-Sap.

-You love me too.

-Don’t get too cocky over that. It was a casualty.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly and kissed him again.

-Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.

-Ew, pet names.

-You love them.

-I do.

-Stop complaining then.

-I can ‘t. It’s in my blood.

-As much as I like you talking Dan, please shut up.

-Is this a way to say that you want a blowjob, Phil? You could’ve just asked.

-You’re insufferable.

-You love me.

-I do. It was a casualty, tho.

-Just kiss me, Lester.

And Phil did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap I wrote it at like three AM last night but I loooove this AU so


End file.
